


破冰

by Pei_Einsamkeit



Series: 交易 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pei_Einsamkeit/pseuds/Pei_Einsamkeit
Summary: 在第一次和Russell的交易后，Connor又一次进入了那间房子，也许那个富豪所想要的不过是让它打破一些什么。





	破冰

**Author's Note:**

> 因为一些大家都知道的原因所以把旧文存档搬运至AO3，本文完成于2018.6.18  
> 游戏发售前我和朋友看了预告里的卡爹之后，很想看变态有钱人，就脑的原创人物×康纳的脑洞，这是续篇，作为送给我朋友的生贺。  
> 名字瞎起的，题目也瞎起的，只是想满足上康纳的妄想，没有文笔。  
> 这个系列就两发，没有后续了，但其实我真的很喜欢我自创的这个原创角色……

Connor又一次站在了这里，来完成它未完的任务，那个本不符合它设定的怪异交易。  
  
Russell坐在落地窗前背对着它没有回头，仅仅是挥挥手示意家政仿生人退下，他微微侧过的脸因为逆着光看不真切，带着丝不明的未知感。  
  
他总是这样，只要他想，Connor就不能从他的表现中获取分毫有用的信息，它无法摸清这个人的脾性和情绪，而且他的行为毫无可预测性，就好似一团捉摸不定的烟雾，它甚至开始怀疑自身的数据分析能力是否如Cyberlife所言那般高超精确他。  
  
“你来得很准时，”Russell从椅子上站起来了，随意地把手里的酒杯放在一旁的矮几上，杯中的冰块随着摇曳的酒液在杯壁上碰撞出细小的脆响。他低了低头，将手插在口袋里转过身面对着它，“有好好听我的话安装对应软体了么？”  
  
“已经照您的吩咐做了。”仿生人微微颔首，它垂下眼睫，鸦羽一样的睫毛遮住了它眼里的光芒，在脸上投下一片阴影。  
  
“很好。”男人一步步走近它，他是赤脚站在柔软的羊毛毯上的，但他丝毫不介意地拉着Connor贴近自己，任由它冷硬的皮鞋在洁白绒毛上留下灰色的印记。他捏上RK800的下巴，仔细地端详起它的脸，当然，和初次见面时一样，那上面就像结着冰，没有任何带有温度的表情。  
  
“但是我有一些问题要问你。”  
  
“好的，Russell先生。”  
  
“这次更新之后，Cyberlife有对你进行相应功能的测试么？”富豪慢慢扬起嘴角，他的眼睛眯起来了，瞳孔微微收缩，说这话时死死地盯着Connor的双眸。  
  
“…有的。”它如实回答了。  
  
“喔……”  
  
施加在下巴上的力道减轻了，Russell松开手，唇边的笑容更深了，他凑近Connor直到鼻尖都几乎相触，可是蓝色的眼睛里却无一丝笑意，仿生人凭着这一点点信息做出了不太乐观的判断，他对这个答案不满意。  
  
“很好，就像玩具出厂之前也是要经过质检的，”他用轻快的声音说，如毒蛇一样漫无声息地绕到Connor身后，将手臂缠上它的腰肢，“但是我不喜欢别人触碰我的东西。”  
  
他的手指一寸寸向下，解开了它的皮带，从皮肤与布料间的缝隙里探进去，顺势用手背推开裤腰，将松动的裤子褪了下去。带着沉重金属搭扣的皮带砸在地上，冲击被毛毯吸收，只发出了一声沉闷的低响和细微的布料摩擦的声音。他带着仿生人走了几步，把堆叠在脚边的裤子踢开。  
  
“而且你在给我意外这一点上，总不会让我失望，”  
  
Connor低头看去，Russell正用指尖描摹着它的底裤裤边，在CYBERLIFE几个字上一一擦过，他毫不掩饰自己对这条白色平角裤的嫌弃，连手上的动作都生硬了许多。  
  
“抱歉。”  
  
他隔着薄薄一层布料轻轻刮弄着仿生人的性器，Connor皱了下眉，软体开始自动回应这施加于目标组件上的刺激。它把手搭上男人的手腕，这个简单而自然的动作让人看不出它是拒绝还是渴望。  
  
“他们对你做了什么测试？”Russell开始在凸起的部分上慢慢划起圈，感受到肿胀的部位渐渐热了起来，但他十分耐心地，用语言而非动作一步步施加压力。从Connor今天第一次回答他问题时的表现他就发现了不对劲的地方，它的回应不像是一个机械化的仿生人该有的，它有短暂的停顿，像回避问题一样的迟疑，它还有不明显的逃避倾向。  
  
就像人类对危险“本能”地逃避。  
  
“他们评估了我对刺激的反应，和软体的稳定度。”它的回答里带上了轻喘。  
  
仿生人也会感到羞耻吗？还是说什么尚不明晰的因素扰乱了它的程式？又或者，那根本不是羞耻，而是它害怕的东西？  
  
太有趣了，这个仿生人，Cyberlife的得意之作，最高级的原型机，居然表现出了类人的情绪，它仿佛总是在惧怕着。  
  
Russell一边想着一边推着怀里的身体走向床边，把它转过来仰面推倒在床上。他放开了撩拨着仿生人下体的手，干净利落地扯开了它的领带，下一秒，他将那有着良好质感的布条压上Connor的眼睛。突如其来的黑暗让它眨了眨眼，感觉模块早已随着性爱软体自动开启，没有了视觉信号，触觉上的刺激便更顺畅地占据了它的处理器。  
  
“刺激？”富豪扯开了它的衬衫，将碍事的制服丢到地上，继续了刚才的动作，“是针对前面的？”他看着白色布料上晕开的浅灰水迹放慢了速度，“还是后面的呢？”随着话锋一转，他迅速向下擦过Connor的会阴，将手掌覆在那里，指尖探进它臀部与床单间的缝隙里，逐渐施加力道压入那双丘间的沟壑中。  
  
“全部的…”Connor循着声源将脸面对着他，它甚至挺起胸膛，还未被触碰的两点有了挺立的趋势，“能涉及到的所有的部分。”  
  
“真是敏感得惊人啊，”Russell发自真心地感叹了一句，“做到这种程度，你还真的是被完美改造成了性爱用途的呢？你还记得你原本干什么的么？”  
  
“我是…警用型，如果您有…”  
  
“真讽刺……”不等它说完男人打断了它的话，“Cyberlife做的简直是可笑，也许他们不用严格规定仿生人的型号功能，如此这般，任何一台都可以被改造成玩物。”  
  
Connor并没有因为他的轻蔑之言感到难堪，可它不明白，明明是他，第一次见面就盯上了自己，强迫它做了不符合它设定的事，现在它按照他的要求去做了，本以为这会合乎他的心意，而他却表现得冷淡又怪异，它不明白是哪里做得不对，它估测也许是它设定错了模式。  
  
“你在做什么？”Russell注意到仿生人不动了，它的LED在一圈一圈地转动着黄光。  
  
“更改模式。”  
  
话音刚落男人的手猝不及防地扼住了它的喉咙，与手上力气不相配的是仍然平稳的声音，“模式？你有多少模式来应对自己的客人？你好像很游刃有余？”  
  
“咳！Russell先生…！”仿生人挣扎着咳嗽起来，没完成的指令也被迫停止了，“我只是、根据设定来针对用户偏好…采取相应——呜…”  
  
“我可不是Cyberlife什么奇怪用户群体里的一个小数据，你们采集来的数据真可笑。”他压近Connor，盯着它因为窒息感紧皱的眉毛，想象着那双藏在黑暗中的眼睛里会是什么神色，“我是不会让你那么轻松地调个模式就搞定的，你以为羞耻和未知是难熬的？我会让你明白，那些都是多么不足挂齿，而且我知道你真正怕的是什么。”  
  
掐在喉咙上的手离开了，实际上，Russell和它所有的接触都消失了，Connor只是眼睛上蒙着领带，无措地躺在床上，连声音也消失了，它只好试着用红外线来探测热源，发现男人坐在了离它稍微远一点的位置。  
  
“你知道为什么我第一次要侵犯你么？”  
  
“对不起、我不知道。”  
  
“因为我很清楚那是那时的你做不好的事，”他除去了仿生人身上所有的织物，停顿了一下继续说，“可现在的你装载了性爱软体，让你那么轻松地完成任务，不就太无趣了吗？和一个普通的性爱仿生人没什么区别。”  
  
“您需要我做什么？”Connor理清思路，但它实际上还不能完全从性爱模式里恢复过来，这软体的设计严重影响了它的其它功能，这就是设计的目的，模拟人类在性爱中的反应，那种失去控制的无力感，它的运算速度被迫降低，部分模块被禁用。  
  
“你看，只要我不下达命令，你就不知道该怎么做了。”Russell终于又笑了，“我帮你做得已经够多了，你需要努努力了，自己想想清楚，用你那聪明的脑子——管他什么处理器还是别的呢…来取悦我吧，直到我满意。”  
  
他套弄了一会儿Connor的分身就收手了，领带也被他解下，现在他能够看清仿生人湿润的眼睛了。Connor慢慢支起上身，它的情欲已经被燃起，但是它的对象却停止了。没有任何反馈，没有任何指令，这个命令太过笼统，连“取悦”这个词都是那么模糊，因为“满意”这种概念本身就过于主观，它无法有效评估，也不能在毫无反馈的情况下确保行动有效。  
  
“不知道怎么办了？我不喜欢懒惰的小家伙，动起来。”  
  
Connor向着床尾的Russell爬过去，不顾及自己身上的反应，它灵活地解开男人的腰带。是的，灵活地，从现有的状况来看，这怪僻的富豪今天已经换了口味，它悄悄选择最直接有效的方式，而不是它原本计划的青涩态度。要做得不动声色，避免不必要的麻烦。它偷偷瞟了一眼Russell，正对上他俯视着它的眼神，这本是一个好机会来观察男人的情绪，但是他冷冰冰的，仿佛他才是一个仿生人。情绪解读失败了，它便迅速转开视线埋首手中的工作，将男人的分身纳入口中。它的舌头仍然很好地履行了职责自主分析了起来，而这毫无作用，它也没有想到直到现在Russell竟然还没有反应。  
  
它将舌面压上肉茎的表面，用口腔内部去挤压那稍嫌迟缓而未完全勃起的性器，它用一只手撑在男人的腿上，另一只手同时抚慰着沉甸甸的囊袋，在吞吐的时候发出啧啧的水声。逐渐的仿生人尝到了前液的味道，它顺着柱身上的凹陷舔到前端，仔细照顾到表面凸起的血管，用舌尖在冠盖下的褶皱里试探着，当它凹进脸颊用力深吸了一口时，头顶上传来了吸气的声音，这是一个很好的信号，至少Russell并不是完全的冷漠，任何的信息都不容错过，Connor要同时兼顾好这两项工作。  
  
仿生人继续将兴奋起来的肉茎深深含进，直到顶在了它的咽喉上，它的鼻尖触到了男人的下腹，舌头也被完全压住了。活动变得有限，它只得蠕动着舌根来提供尽可能多的刺激。这时Russell抬起了手动了一下，Connor以为他要抓自己的头发了，但他没有，他伸出了一根手指贴在它的唇边，“不要弄脏我的裤子。”  
  
一瞬间的愣怔打乱了仿生人的节奏，反而使口腔内的唾液溢出了，它立刻用手挡了一下，没有来得及。  
  
“差劲。”  
  
富豪揪住它的头发把它从自己腿上扯开，表情和语气一样波澜不惊，Connor跪坐着看着他，唇角还挂着湿痕。他不满意，即使他把情绪藏得很深，它也能感知到。仿生人慢慢挪动了一下身体，想继续刚才的动作。  
  
“我都说了，也许你该换个方法，我给你好多提示了，别总要我帮你。”  
  
他终于又给自己下达指令了，尽管依然模糊，Connor马上直起身，把手指整根伸进嘴里细致地舔湿，那些残留在口腔里的粘液在撤出时扯出了一条水线，接着它便用湿润的手指向身后探去，自行开拓那块隐秘之地。换做是以前它绝对无法自己做到，拜软体所赐，今天它不用那么烧内存了。可感觉模块的存在感也越发强烈了起来，如果它不准备好自己，恐怕是要吃苦头，它虽然安装了软体但并没有接受硬件改造，那里依然不是完美的容器。仿生人尽量快地做好了准备工作，用膝盖移动着跨坐到了男人的腿上，让那炽热的存在在股缝间摩擦，一点点沉下腰去扶着他挺立的肉刃慢慢坐下去。  
  
“嗯……”一声微弱的呻吟从它口中溢出，Connor继续着直到完全吞入，Russell没有伸手抱它或者是稳住它，在进入那躯体的时候他的表情变了，于是他又拿过了那条领带遮住了仿生人的眼睛。  
  
“Russell先生…！”  
  
“就这样，继续。”  
  
再次失去了反馈信息，Connor只能根据软体提供给它的参考继续讨好对方，它把双手搭在男人的肩上，开始摆动起腰胯。和上次的感觉完全不同了，当然它也不能确定上次是否和今天一样，Russell那时可完全称不上温柔，因为它没有开启感觉模块才不会感到痛苦，可那种难受的感觉仍然很清晰地留存在记忆里。如果是眼下的情况，哪怕它是在小心地动作着，也还是有那种不适的感觉，换做了对方主动恐怕只会更糟糕。忽略那丝不适它开始努力取悦男人，在每次吃入那肉刃时顺势后仰改变角度，以用内壁施与更多刺激，起身抽出时再用力收紧。它努力想要获得正反馈，却因为迟迟无法进展而压力飙升，LED一直在黄闪，整个房间里只能听见它凌乱的喘息和身体碰撞的声响，勾勒出一场完完全全的荒唐的性爱。  
  
『我的感觉并不重要，我只是为了完成任务。』  
  
摇晃间一只手抚上了它的后背，引发了Connor的一阵颤栗，它低头稍稍放慢了速度，因为距离拉近听见了Russell混着低喘的一声叹息。  
  
“……如果Elijah看见这一幕会作何感想呢。”  
  
Elijah。  
  
Elijah Kamski。  
  
“Cyberlife在做的事情，真的是本末倒置。”Russell把双手抄在它的腋下按住了仿生人，“而且寄希望于一个，他们斥重资做的警用原型机上，”他指尖用力，扣进它的肋间，“即使用来做任何事情，都无所谓。”  
  
“我不明白您在说什么…”  
  
“如果只是加载了各种软体和模块来实现各种功能，你比其它仿生人强在哪里么？”Russell倾下身，重新将Connor压进床铺里，仍相连的姿势让它不适地皱了皱眉,它沉默着，似乎他并不期望一个答案。  
  
“你是以什么身份，被下达了怎样的任务？”  
  
“…那不重要，我需要做的就是让您满意，以此为Cyberlife争取更多的支持。”  
  
“他们知道你是怎么来执行的。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“如果完不成呢？”  
  
“我的程式不允许我失败。”  
  
“哈，”一声讪笑，“每个人都有做不到的事情，仿生人也一样，不然你们为什么要区分这么多型号？你的回答也只不过是程序的设定，我输入一个值，获得一个计算结果，我不想看这个；当我不给你指令和反馈，你甚至就像块木头一样不知道做什么。”  
  
“他们也对我的其他模块进行了调整，我相信…”  
  
“那不是我在意的。现在回答我，你喜欢我这样对你吗？”  
  
“我……”Connor张嘴只吐出了一个音节，把剩下的话又吞回了喉间。  
  
“说实话。”沉下脸来的男人猛地一挺腰，毫无预兆的动作逼出了一声拔高的叫喊，令仿生人的光圈瞬间闪了下红色，它的内部一阵紧缩，被异物充斥的感觉愈发强烈。  
  
“我没有选择权、…呃！”  
  
“错误答案。”  
  
Connor抽搐了一下，它的LED快速地闪了闪，脑袋里有一股乱窜的数据流在不断地游走，它望进身上人的双眼，那双浅淡的蓝色眸子里看不见温度，只能映照出它自己茫然的脸。没有人会问一个仿生人这样的问题，问它们的想法，感受如何，它们也就无需作答，它们不配拥有感受。现在Connor努力思考着这种软体波动意味着什么，它不能很好的评估，它只能确定，如果可以选择，它不会想再次踏入这间充斥着压抑的冰冷房间。  
  
“我不喜欢…这样的任务。”于是它选择了人类的表达方式来描述自己的感受。  
  
Russell的眼睛亮了亮，抚摸着它的脸颊，顺着脸部线条滑到脖颈上，再停到胸口，指尖轻捻挺立的两点，游移到它的肚脐上，“然后他们用金钱继续创造出许许多多的，和你一样的仿生人，继续这个过程，做人类要求的所有事情，哪怕是办不到的事，做不到就淘汰，加入能改进的模块，就像打补丁一样，这解决不了根本问题。”  
  
“我会尽全力去完成。”  
  
“不你不能，你不怕我虐待你，你怕的只是无力感，失控感，对你们仿生人来说，超出了运算范围的事物。而我不会让你完成这个任务，你至今为止还没有接到过别的任务不是么？”  
  
“…是。”额角的LED已经长时间处于黄灯状态，Connor的压力值持续升高着，临近爆表。  
  
“你逃避这个问题也没用，不要答非所问，失败的后果你当然要考虑。”  
  
“……”  
  
“其实你真的很害怕失败呢，你想过自己被销毁的那一天吗？”  
  
“………”  
  
“你们都不了解死亡，为什么害怕呢。”  
  
沉默也是一种回答，Russell咧开嘴，“之后你就回去吧，不用再来了，告诉Cyberlife，他们和几年前一样没有长进且不会有前途。”  
  
Connor立刻伸出手抓住男人胸口的衣襟，像是要抓住什么最后的机会一样，它微微摇着头乞求他收回这个决定。它明明可以放弃的，这自然也是执行任务时的一个选项，总会有别的仿生人来接替它完成的，即使被销毁也没关系，走向作为一台机器宿命的结局，但是它不想就这样结束一切，得到这样的结果，它至今为止的遭遇和努力又算得上什么。任何遇到的困难它全都可以接受，这是执行任务时必须面对的，但它没有想过失败的后果，它无法接受，它不想接受。它不断计算着，无法得出有效的结果，红色的弹窗一个个叠加在眼前，只有一个结论反复闪现，它不可以放弃。  
  
“求您了。”它像一个真正的性爱仿生人一样摆出柔软的态度，仿生眼泪汇聚在眼角，男人一言不发地凝视着它脸上暗淡的眼泪，用指尖掬起放在了舌尖上，那泪水没有任何味道。  
  
“让我如何继续沉浸在这虚假之中呢？”  
  
“我不想…”  
  
“无谓的挣扎该结束了，面对现实吧。”  
  
“我不想被销毁……”它低低地说了一句。  
  
它被寄予厚望来到世界上，没有做到任何事情，没有达成预定的使命，没有创造任何价值，一无是处地被报废掉，连最高级原型机的称呼都变成讽刺的标签。经受过的，加诸身上的痛苦和一连串它没有思考过的问题催生出了新的疑惑和苦痛，它没有筛选优先级的权利，被迫应对应该无解的难题。导致的结果就是它深处生出了从未有过的无法解释的，软体错误。  
  
然而像是以这句话为信号一样，短暂的停顿之后Russell突然用力挺进了它身体深处，Connor感到汹涌而至的数据在处理器里炸开，电信号模拟着与人类相似的感受占据着它的脑海，把它刚刚的复杂情绪冲刷掉了。它自然而然地尖叫出声，顺应着指令做出各种反应，抬起腿磨蹭着身上男人的腰身，加剧着交合处的刺激。然后它将双腿缠上Russell的腰，用力收紧压向自己，在被狠狠贯穿时发出带着泣音的呻吟，一直得不到照顾的分身在两具身体的摩擦之间也获得了足够的快感。在阴影里Connor的LED明灭着红色的光，它微微张开嘴，从洁白的整齐齿列中隐约露出水红色的舌尖，仿佛无声的索吻。Russell凑近了它，和它蹭了蹭鼻尖，却没有吻它。  
  
“你真的渴求这个吗。”  
  
“呜……”Connor松开手把自己砸回床铺，手从男人的胸口滑落，无力地瘫在脸旁。它像是被浪潮卷挟着不断抛向高空再坠入水下，在汹涌的波涛中不知所措，什么也抓不住什么也看不见。它睁开眼，记忆宫殿静谧地延展开来，在数字的跳动和规整的线条中它找不到目标和终点，只有Russell褪了色的面孔在视野中摇晃着，它唯一能接收到的存在。男人折起它的双腿压向胸口，它听到骨架变形的声音，混在自己的呻吟声中。  
  
和没有任务时的那种感觉不一样，也不是毫无进展时的无力感，Connor的心底冒出了一种奇怪的感觉，陌生的代码充斥着它，却又是一种无尽的空虚。它的感官鲜明起来，渴望在虚无中找到存在感和安宁。  
  
“…我不想死。”  
  
它似乎说了这么一句话。  
  
然后男人的嘴唇覆下来，把它的呜咽含糊在唇舌之间，掺杂着人类的笑声，Connor阖上眼，选择去感受。周遭的一切变得聒噪，摩擦床单的声音，皮肤相贴又分开的声音，唇舌搅动的声音，连心脏跳动的声音也仿佛震耳欲聋。无数细小的电流游走在全身，在它的皮肤之下，身体深处炸裂出从未有过的强烈快感，当它如程序设定那样到达顶峰之后，Russell也抵在它的深处释放了。拔出去的时候有蓝色的液体混在了白浊之中，Connor没有去在意，它平复着呼吸放空视线投向天花板，任由男人把那些散在它腹部的属于它的液体涂抹开。Russell如愿所偿地玷污了它，也让它沾染上了属于人类的气息，他还在它的身上发现了更宝贵的特质，这符合他的预期，而他一向乐此不疲。  
  
起身之前他又在Connor唇上落下一个吻，仿生人张开了嘴，但他们都没有深入。它静静地躺在凌乱的被褥间看着Russell离开，LED慢慢转成了蓝色，沉默良久它微微侧过头看着窗外，把手放在了心脏的位置。  
  
  


—The end—


End file.
